User blog:Lost twilight energy/that GUY
OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT THING I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE INNER CIRCLE!!! That is HILARIOUS!!! As soon as I read that, I was literally laughing so hard I fell out of my chair! The Inner Circle never existed, and Spirit never had another minifigure! I just told you that cause it was funny and you were annoying me! THIS IS JUST TOO FUNNY!!! And two things. 1: We were not the "paradox legion", we were the IPR (Internal Paradox republic) 2: You never defeated us. Also, right before Sentinel Spirit logged off for the last time, he told ME I was going to be the new leader, NOT you. ~YummySnottyClown MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! i have been coned reator: *sentinel sprit and lost twight energy Description: A team of powerful men. I, Lost Twilight Energy, led the legion at LU's end. We beat the uni, paradox legion and many more. Spirit and I were in the white castle order. Its owner, seripim, was a good friend. After the White Castle order fell, my friend Spirit made then Sentinel Legion. But soon after Spirit deleted his mini figure. I soon learned that spirit was told to delete his mini figure by another group he was in called the Inner Circle. Then I, Twilight Engergy, led the legion. Then I soon learned after, that spirit had a new mini figure, but we never learned who it was. Read more *http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/THE_TEAM_SERVICETHE TEAM SERVICE *http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nexus_force_trainingNexus force training *http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes_UnitedHeroes United Category: Teams *Showing 6 most recent =10 comments= so i have been cond*http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lost_twilight_energyYOU LITTEL ############################################### 6 hours ago by Lost twilight energyReply *http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.94.85.41OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT THING I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE INNER CIRCLE!!! That is HILARIOUS!!! As soon as I read that, I was literally laughing so hard I fell out of my chair! The Inner Circle never existed, and Spirit never had another minifigure! I just told you that cause it was funny and you were annoying me! THIS IS JUST TOO FUNNY!!! And two things. 1: We were not the "paradox legion", we were the IPR (Internal Paradox republic) 2: You never defeated us. Also, right before Sentinel Spirit logged off for the last time, he told ME I was going to be the new leader, NOT you. ~YummySnottyClown MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 8 days ago by A Wikia contributorReply *http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:SeripimLost thanks for the story about me and all. My order was really great! But as all say... " Some orders were met to fall"..... I know the real of the REAL story of how the order fell. Ill post that on LEGOUniverse wiki today March 11 by SeripimReply *http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Admiral_NeoNice story, but if he quit, it was just you. So you weren't really leading anything. February 19 by Admiral NeoReply **http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lost_twilight_energyno his voted to make me the new leder February 23 by Lost twilight energy **http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:SeripimI didnt quit i just wasnt online for a while March 15 by Seripim *http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.185.56.229Cool story!! February 11 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.185.56.229it is real February 11 by A Wikia contributor *http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.185.56.229plz commet February 11 by A Wikia contributorReply **http://lufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.109.15.252plz February 17 by A Wikia contributor Category:Blog posts